


Survivors

by siberakg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Hales, Dead Peter Hale, Erica Jackson and Liam are siblings, Erica Reyes is a Hale, Evil Argents, F/M, Homophobic Language, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, Liam Dunbar is a Hale, M/M, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Peter Hale is Liam Dunbar's parent, not Scott friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: Peter's kids come back to Beacon Hills five years after the Hale fire.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Return

Return 

Jackson,Erica and Liam,17,were gazing at the welcome sign of Beacon Hills.

They had gone for five long years after the arson that destroyed and killed both their house and their pack.Five long years away from the Hale territory where they grew up.Five long years to flee hunters adamant to slaughter them.The fire that wrecked their lives forced them to live in New York with their cousins Laura and Derek.They mourned their dead parents and relatives for five long years.They were the five last Hales.

The siblings were thrilled they could visit the tombstones of their family but they were worried they met the killers of their pack. They waited for five long years to gather their courage before they came back to their birthplace.

Laura threw a fit when they told her their wish of coming back.They argued with her for weeks before she let them return on condition that Derek follow them.Laura visited Satomi Sato and her pack and made sure the elder Alpha looked after them while she got in touch with allies.

Their cousin and Alpha took care of them and Derek for five years and she feared they were in dangers as long as the Argents could be around Beacon Hills.Liam met his mate Brett Talbot one of Satomi's Beta during their stay in the Sato pack house.

Laura only accepted because the Argents had vanished three years earlier of Beacon Hills.She would never allow her cousins and Betas to bump into them.Laura enrolled them in Devenford Prep.She preferred they avoided Beacon Hills.


	2. New friends?

The three teenagers hadn't came back for five long years and were both impatient to met their old friends and afraid to face up to hunters.

The Argents weren't the only ones to roam around.The small town also contained too many memories.On the other end,Liam met his mate so they couldn't go away from the Beacon county easily.Werewolves can't stay away from their mate for a long time.Still they were happy to spend most of their time since their return in California in Devenford.

Liam and Jackson joined the lacrosse team of Devenford.Liam took advantage of it for spending more time with Brett his mate.Erica and Jackson were happy for their brother. Liam even smiled which didn't happen much since their mom died in his arms even if that meant they had to put up with too much PDA.Liam smelled strongly Brett.

Liam scoffed when his siblings wrinkled their noses and told them to look for their own mates.Erica were the more local in her displeasure but she was secretly jealous.She definitely needed to find her mate.

"Do you think our mates are in Beacon Hills,Jax?"Erica asked to his brother.

Liam giggled but she ignored her.The lucky bastard found his mate the same day they returned in California!

Jackson sighed."Dunno.They're not in New York.We've been looking for them for years Rikke!" 

Erica nodded."Yeah.I've lost the count of times we've sought after them.I really don't want to think of the nights we wandered around Central Park sniffing people.

Jackson smiled."Laura was really mad when we went back.She's really scary sometime!She.. "

"Sometimes?"Liam cut in amazed.

The three siblings laughed.

Laura was really a tough Alpha and she frightened them.She was a good Alpha who took her duty very seriously.Laura protected their small pack, yet she was very sweet and caring when they were alone at home.She considered the outside world like a danger which was normal after all they had lost.Nobody messed up with their pack and get away from it.She taught them to distrust strangers especially humans.Laura didn't share the sympathy of Aunt Talia for humans.Erica and his brothers got it.Humans wrecked their lives.

"Okay.Okay.What if we're going to Beacon Hills High?We'll be able to spy their lacrosse team."Jackson suggested. 

Liam rolled his eyes"Sure.Sport is what you're thinking now."Liam teased."You're looking for your mate.Again."

"Not everyone got the luck to meet their mates like you!"Jackson huffed.He sighed."I just want to see them.I hope they're our age,though."

Erica cringed"Me too I hope my mate is young.Imagine I'll mate to an old man!"Erica screamed disgusted.

Jackson was going to answer when they heard a twig snapped.They turned over.A teenage boy appeared.He had black hair,a few moles on his face and fidgeted like he couldn't stay still.He almost tripped when he stopped in front of them.

"Stiles?"Erica gasped

Erica recognized him at once.The boy studied with them in kindergarten till middle school.She remembers he was loyal to a fault and was one of the most brave boys she met.He loved comics.He was a very happy kid still he had lost his mom when he was eight years old.Stiles was a nickname for a name they can't pronounce.Erica remembered Stiles tried to cheered up the siblings after the fire.

" Mate?"

Erica sighed.Jackson was sniffing Stiles's neck.He didn't notice Stiles was freaking out. 


	3. Reunion 1

"W... W... What's the hell a.... are going on!?" Stiles stammered while Jackson was nuzzling and sniffing him like a hormonal jerk

"Mate!"Jackson said aroused

Liam chuckled but Erica shook her head.Her brothers never changed.Liam had acted like that when he bound to Brett.Erica hoped she wasn't going to mimic the behavior her siblings displayed the day she encountered her mate.Stiles was panicking.Jackson ignored or was obvious of his discomfort.Erica sighed and took the charge.And yet she didn't try to separate Jackson from Stiles.Werewolves often went berserk when someone wanted them to get away from their mate.

"Stiles...We're Erica,Liam and Jackson Hale.Does it ring a bell to you?"Erica asked." We were friends before we left Beacon Hills."

"Y.. Y... Y... Yes." Stiles gasped as Jackson was smelling his hair."C...Can you tell him to stop it ?

" Mate!Don't hate me.!"Jackson whined.

The scent of reject and sadness he got off made Erica wrinkle her nose.Erica almost choked because of Stiles's fear. 

"No way.If you try to run he's going to track you down and claim you.Or Jax will lurk in your back yard and watch you all the day.Don't bother closing your windows and doors he'll manage to climb out of your windows and stalk you."Liam warned him gleefully.

Stiles was trembling now.Erica glared at Liam.He grinned happy he increased Stiles's terror.Erica sometimes wondered what she did for getting two horrible brothers.

"Asshole!"Erica hissed.Liam smirked back nonfazed.


	4. Reunion 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger.Homophobic language in this chapter.

The triplets were surrounding Stiles and didn't know they were being watched until another teenager burst into view.

The tan guy had a crooked jaw.Erica recognized Scott McCall.He was Stiles's best friend and brother in all but blood if she remembered right.

The Hales tensed when Scott's scent wafted toward them.They smelled the odor of a werewolf.Liam and Erica cursed.They didn't think another pack settled in Beacon Hills after the fire had destroyed their family.Satomi never mentioned it.

Erica and Liam were both angry that a pack trespassed in their territory and afraid they could face up to another pack.Their brother was too mesmerized by his mate for noticing the potential danger. Jackson hugged Stiles tightly dismissing the screams of protest Stiles let out.

McCall was glaring at them.He reeked of bad feelings like hostility,distrust and hatred.Scott stiffened when Jackson touched Stiles.Totally oblivious Jax clung to Stiles.Erica sighed.The clash were inevitable. 

"Let him go faggot!"Scott snarled."My best friend isn't a gay freak like you!You disgust me bunch of perverts!Stop displaying your abnormal lifestyle!"

Liam growled.He flashed his yellow eyes. Homophobia always triggered Liam to lose control.To be honest Liam often went berserk.

Their moody brother tended to blow up if somebody insulted him or his family.Contrary to Jackson and Erica,Liam still flashed his eyes or released his claws when he freaked out.Aunt Talia was teaching them to control their wolf when she died.Cousin Laura managed to teach them to rein in their emotions but Liam failed to do so.

McCall tensed before he growled back and flashed his blue eyes.Erica jumped.Scott wasn't a Beta but an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Jackson Liam and Erica are triplets and are the same age.


End file.
